tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Days Out with Thomas
Day Out with Thomas (originally named Friends of Thomas the Tank Engine) is a trade name licensed by HiT Entertainment for tourist events that take place on heritage railways and feature one or more engines decorated to look like characters from Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. History The Nene Valley Railway at Peterborough in England was the first railway in the world to possess a full-scale replica Thomas. This was an industrial tank engine built by Hudswell Clarke that had been nicknamed "Thomas" due to its blue livery and resemblance to the famous tank engine. In 1971 the Reverend W. Awdry made the name official. HiT Entertainment later tried - unsuccessfully - to sue the Nene Valley Railway on the grounds that the engine was breaching their trademark. The case was dismissed as the name was given by the Reverend W. Awdry. Since then, other tank engines around the world have been dressed up as Thomas. Some railways have gone so far as to rebuild locomotives in order to produce a better replica. This has divided preservationists: those opposed claim it disfigures historic locomotives and trivialises the preservation movement; those in favour claim they draw visitors and can kindle an interest in children. Many "Thomases" are not actually real engines; they are really "shells" built around a smoke machine. Some railways have developed a further source of income in the hire of "Thomases" to railways that do not have a "Thomas" of their own. Events by country United Kingdom Many railways now host Day Out with Thomas events. Some feature just Thomas, while others feature other engines like Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Bill and Ben, Emily, Spencer, Fergus, Arthur, Murdoch, Rosie, Diesel, Daisy, BoCo, Mavis and the Diesel. Some also include rolling stock characters like Clarabel, S. C. Ruffey, Rickety and Toad. The Talyllyn Railway have "Duncan Days" events, in which they dress up some of their locomotives as the Skarloey Railway engines. The engines are repainted red, to match their Railway Series counterparts. Duncan is a pivotal character during these events. The Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway often have special events similar to this, in which they dress up some of their locomotives to resemble the Arlesdale Railway engines. United States There are seven travelling "Thomases", all standard gauge except for two 3'0" (narrow gauge) engines. While travelling between events, the engines are disguised. Thomas appears in full dress at Day Out with Thomas events hosted by railroads in arrangement with HiT Entertainment. Many of the larger railroad museums and tourist railroads host Day Out with Thomas events periodically. There are two real engines (One coal fired, one oil fired) and five dummies. The five dummies were made at Strasburg Railroad in Strasburg, Pennsylvania. The coal fired engine is former Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal #15, converted into a Thomas replica in 1999. It currently resides at the Strasburg Railroad and is lent out to other railroads from time to time. The oil fired engine travels between numerous railroads, including the Henry Ford, Delaware River Railroad and numerous others. In 2014, all of the dummies along with the BEDT#15 engine were updated with a CGI-style face and animatronic features, allowing Thomas to "talk". A few heritage lines in the US began using Percy in their events in 2014; there are two Percy replicas - 1 standard gauge, and the other narrow gauge; and like the majority of the Thomases, it is a dummy. Trivia * The 2014 Day out with Thomas Thrill of the Ride Tour in the US marks the first time Joseph May voices Percy after Martin Sherman left the voice cast. New Zealand Mainline Steam's Bagnall tank engine has appeared as "Thomas" at a number of different locations, including the extremely popular biannual "Day Out with Thomas the Tank Engine" weekends at the Glenbrook Vintage Railway. In the Hutt Valley, the Silver Stream Railway has a Thomas-like engine on display at its entrance. Australia * In Queensland, The Workshops Rail Museum adds faces to their engines, coaches and road vehicles resembling Edward, Donald, Douglas, Lady, D199, Annie and Clarabel, Trevor and George. An engine previously used for James is currently undergoing an overhaul. The event also uses a life size Thomas replica which is not a real engine. * Timbertown Heritage Village in New South Wales holds yearly events featuring replicas of Thomas, Rosie, Cranky and George. * In Victoria, the 2ft 6in Puffing Billy Railway decorates their 0-4-0ST Peckett as Thomas. On occasion, a face is added to their traction engine, to look like Trevor. Other engines belonging to the railway are often given faces. * In New South Wales, the Zig Zag Railway, Lithgow held an event referred to as "Friends of Thomas", utilising engines resembling Thomas, James and Donald and Douglas. Thomas events at the Zig Zag have been discontinued with the closure of the line on June 17th, 2012. The NSW Rail Transport Museum, Thirlmere also holds an event, with engines resembling Thomas, Toby, Henry and Donald. Netherlands In the Netherlands, the "Zuid-Limburgse Stoomtrein Maatschappij" (South Limburg Steam Train Company) hosts a "Day Out with Thomas" event once a year. For this event, they borrow a steam locomotive, which looks like Thomas, from a railway in the United Kingdom. They use different engines, depending on the engine they receive each year. They use their own engines as Thomas' friends. Japan In Japan, a C11-type steam locomotive (No. 227) was decorated as Thomas by placing a face with moving eyes on the smokebox, as well as painting the body blue and adding a "splasher" on each side of the running board. This engine ran in the summer of 2014 on the Oigawa Railway in Shimada, Shizuoka Prefecture. In addition, a JNR Class 9600 decorated as Hiro is displayed at the station yard of Senzu Station as well as a diesel locomotive disguised as Rusty. Thomas would run daily on a 37.2-kilometre route between Shinkanaya Station in Shimada and Senzu Station in Kawane-Honcho in the prefecture for about two months. On its first test run, three coaches the engine had been pulling were painted orange, in the vein of Annie and Clarabel. On the official opening run, more coaches were added to the train. According to the Oigawa Railway, James would be making an appearance in 2015. JNR Class 56 (No. 44) that runs on the Oigawa line would be decorated as James. Both James and Thomas would be operating together with their own trains by the summer of June to October. A full-size replica of Percy has also been made for the summer event of 2015 and is on display with the Class 9600 at Senzu Station. A rusted disused JNR C10, C11 or C12-type steam locomotive that no longer operates was revamped into the replica of Percy. It is currently unknown what the original built numbers of these locomotives were, or what class design the Percy replica really was. Off the Rails Since 2008 many heritage railways in the UK have withdrawn their Day Out with Thomas events due to HiT's revised licensing conditions, which include the requirement for enhanced criminal records (CRB) checks on railway staff and volunteers and training courses for actors playing The Fat Controller. Several railways were affected and have not had Thomas back on their events list since. "Jimmy the Jinty" took over for the East Lancashire Railway in 2009. Despite a two year absence, taken over by Underground Ernie, the Thomas licence returned to Eastleigh Lakeside Steam Railway in 2010. Events at the Elsecar Heritage Railway were axed in 2010 due to the new prices and had been replaced by Peppa Pig until 2013. Thomas also left the Great Central Railway in 2009 and was replaced by Ivor the Engine until 2012. However, Thomas returned to the East Lancashire Railway as of 2011 and a year later was welcomed back at the Severn Valley Railway, Churnet Valley Railway and the Romney, Hythe and Dymchurch Railway. However the Midland Railway Centre and the Embsay & Bolton Abbey Railway, both announced that due to spiralling costs and a decline in the number of visitors to their Thomas events, they will no longer be hosting events during 2013, but the first time in five years, events returned to the North Norfolk Railway. As from 2014, the East Somerset Railway will be cutting Thomas weekends. After ending the partnership held with Mega Blocks since 2010 and now partnered with Fisher Price, the franchise relaunched in 2013 with a new website and with expanded promotion and advertising. However, due to the changes, only twenty railways in the UK now hold a licence for Thomas weekends. According to a plan on slideshare.net, the current licence is expected to last up until 2015. The Nene Valley Railway is currently overhauling their Thomas loco. UK * Bo'ness & Kinneil Railway * Caledonian Railway * Colne Valley Railway * Dean Forest Railway * East Lancashire Railway * Gloucester Warwickshire Railway * Kent & East Sussex Railway * Kirklees Light Railway * Llangollen Railway * Mid-Hants Railway * Nene Valley Railway * North Norfolk Railway * South Devon Railway * West Somerset Railway * Cleethorpes Light Railway Former UK Railways * The National Railway Museum * Battlefield Line Railway * North Yorkshire Moors Railway * Midland Railway Centre * Embsay & Bolton Abbey Railway * Romney, Hythe and Dymchurch Railway * Severn Valley Railway * Churnet Valley Railway * Telford Steam Railway * Wensleydale Railway * Elsecar Heritage Railway * Swanage Railway * Great Central Railway * East Somerset Railway US and Canada * Heart of Dixie Railroad Museum * Roaring Camp Railroads * Orange Empire Railway * Colorado Railroad Museum * Essex Steam Train * Gold Coast Railroad Museum * Florida Railroad Museum * Sam Shortline * Illinois Railway Museum * Whitewater Valley Railroad * French Lick Scenic Railway * Boone & Scenic Valley Railroad * Midland Railway * Kentucky Railway Museum * Boothbay Railway Village * B&O Railroad Museum * Edaville USA * Henry Ford Museum * Crossroads V & Huckleberry RR * Lake Superior Railroad Museum * North Shore Scenic Railroad * Tweetsie Railroad * NC Transportation Museum * Conway Scenic Railroad * Delaware River RR Excursions * Medina Railroad Museum * Cuyahoga Valley Scenic Railroad * Lebanon Mason Monroe Railroad * Oklahoma Railway Museum * Strasburg Rail Road * Tennessee Valley Railroad * Tennessee Central Railway * Austin Steam Train * Grapevine Vintage Railroad * Northwest Railway Museum * National Railroad Museum * Heritage Park Historical Village * West Coast Railway Heritage Park * Prairie Dog Central Railway * Elgin County Railway Museum * Heber Valley Railroad Australia and New Zealand * The Workshops Rail Museum * Puffing Billy Railway * Glenbrook Vintage Railway * Trainworks Rail Heritage Japan * Oigawa Railway （大井川鐵道/おおいがわてつどう） Trivia * Some events feature characters who are exclusive to the Railway Series. On other occasions, they introduce "new" unofficial characters. Promotional Gallery File:OriginalDayOutwithThomasLogo.PNG|Original UK logo Day out with Thomas Logo 2009-2012.gif|2009-2012 logo File:DayOutwithThomaslogo.jpg|2004 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2005logo.jpg|2005 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2006logo.jpg|2006 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2007logo.jpg|2007 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2008logo.jpg|2008 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2009Logo.jpg|2009 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2010Logo.jpg|2010 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2011Logo.jpg|2011 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2012Logo.png|2012 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2013logo.png|2013 US logo File:DayOutwithThomas2014logo.png|2014 US logo File:DOWTLogo2015.png|70th anniversary logo File:HolidayOutwithThomaslogo.jpg|Holiday US logo File:DayOutWithThomaspromo.png|UK promo File:DayOutwithThomasUSadvertisement.png|US 2010 advertisement File:TheCelebrationTour2015.png|2015 Celebration Tour advertisement UK Gallery File:TheNeneValleyRailway's"Thomas".jpg|The Nene Valley Railway's "Thomas" File:DayOutwithThomasThomas.jpg File:"Real"Thomas.PNG File:DayOutWithThomasHenryGordonAndThomasSmallRailway.gif|Henry, Gordon and Thomas on the Eastleigh Lakeside Railway File:KirkleesLightRailway'sThomas.jpg|Kirklees Light Railway's Thomas (Hawk No. 3) File:MidHantsRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Mid Hants Railway's Thomas File:DayOutwithThomasandtheFatController.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:DaysOutWithThomasHenry.jpg|Henry File:DayOutWithThomasGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Sept-rail1.jpg|Gordon on the Romnney, Hythe and Dymchurch Railway File:Percyreal1.jpg|Percy File:Percyreal3.jpg File:Percy and Diesel at National Railway Museum.jpg|Percy at the National Railway Museum KirkleesLightRailwayPercy.JPG JamesatDayOutwithThomasUK.JPG|James File:DayOutWithThomasToby2.jpg|Toby File:KirkleesLightRailwayToby.jpg File:DayOutwithThomasFatController.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:AlfredandJudy.jpg|Alfred and Judy as Bill and Ben File:DOWTBill.jpg File:DaisyatDayOutWithThomas.jpg|Daisy File:D5705asBoCo.jpg|D5705 as BoCo File:DaysOutWithThomasMavis.jpg|Mavis File:DaysOutWithThomasMavis2.jpg File:DayOutwithThomasFergus.jpg|Fergus File:StepneyWithAFace.jpg|Stepney File:FergusSirTophamHattandOtherRailwayDieselsAtDOWT.jpg|Fergus with the Fat Controller and two diesels at the NRM File:Murdoch_at_Day_out_with_Thomas.jpg|Murdoch File:DayOutWithThomasArthur.jpg|Arthur File:DayOutWithThomasSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:DayOutWithThomasWilbert.jpg|Wilbert File:DayOutWithThomasWilbert2.jpg File:D199DayOutwithThomas.jpg|D199 File:The"real"S.C.Ruffey.jpg|S. C. Ruffey File:DayOutWithThomasS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S. C. Ruffey on the Bluebell Railway File:DayoutwithThomasRickety.JPG|Rickety File:DayOutWithThomasTroublesomeTruckAndTarTanker.png|A Tanker and a Troublesome Truck File:DayOutwithThomasToad.JPG|Toad File:ClarabelReplica.png|Clarabel File:DayOutWithThomasTrevor2.jpg|Trevor File:DayOutWithThomasTerence.jpg|Terence US Gallery File:USDayOutwithThomas.jpg File:DayOutwithThomas.jpg File:ThomasatIllinois.jpg File:"real"AmericanThomas.jpg|Strasburg Railroad's Thomas File:StrasburgRailroad'sThomas.jpg File:ThomasinBaltimore.jpg File:DayOutwithThomasUSreplica(2014).jpg File:ThomasReplicainOhio.jpg File:ThomasinHeritageParkSnow.jpg File:ThomasinNewHampshire.jpg File:Thomasthetankenginedummy.jpg File:B.E.D.T.15.jpg File:ThomasatMichigan.jpg File:ThomasatDelaware.jpg File:USADOWTPercy1.jpg|Percy's first American model in Day Out with Thomas File:DayOutWithThomas&Percy.jpg File:PercyatStrasburg.jpg File:Percyatnorthcarolina.jpg File:DOWTThomasandPercy.jpg|Thomas and Percy in Strasburg File:ThomasandPercyatStrasburg.jpg File:StrasburgRailroadThomasandPercy.jpg File:ThomasLandUSThomasDummy.jpg File:ThomasinAlabama.jpg File:ThomasinMaine.jpg File:RareUSAThomasReplicainSacramento.jpg File:Rarethomasreplica.jpg File:Dummythomas.jpg ThomasAndMavisAtCCLS2000SpringMeet.jpg|Thomas and Mavis at the CCLS 2000 Spring Meet MiniatureThomasAtTheWestCoastRailwayHeritagePark.png|A Miniature Thomas at the West Coast Railway Heritage Park File:WoodenRailwayDOWTCoalCar2006.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Coal Car File:WoodenRailwayDOWTCaboose2007.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Caboose File:WoodenRailwayDOWTWaterTanker2008.jpg|2008 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Water Tanker File:WoodenRailwayDOWT2009PassengerCar.jpg|2009 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Passenger Coach File:DayOutwithThomas2010wooden.jpg|2010 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas "Thomas" File:WoodenRailwayDayOutWithThomas2013Coach.jpg|Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Coach 2013 Day out with Thomas 2015 70th anniversary freight car.jpg|2015 70th anniversary car File:WoodenRailwayDayOutWithThomas2016Coach.jpg|2016 Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas Passenger Coach Australia/New Zealand Gallery File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumOriginalThomasReplica.jpg|The Workshops Rail Museum's original Thomas replica File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumThomasPromo.jpg|The Workshops Rail Museum's Thomas in Queensland, Australia File:2015WorkshopsRailMuseumDOWTPromo.png|The Workshops' Thomas in 2015 File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumEdwardandJames.JPG|Edward and James File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumD199.JPG|D199 File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumDonald.JPG|Donald File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumDouglas.JPG|Douglas File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumLady.JPG|Lady File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumAnnie.JPG|Annie File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumTrevor.JPG|Trevor File:DayOutWithThomasGeorge.jpg|George File:BellarineRailway'sThomas.jpg|Bellarine Railway's Thomas File:NewSouthWales'Thomas.jpg|New South Wales Rail Transport Museum's Thomas replica File:DayOutWithThomasHenry.jpg|Henry File:DayOutWithThomasToby.jpg|Toby File:ZigZagRailway'sThomas.jpg|The Zig Zag Railway's Thomas File:ZigZagRailwayJames.PNG|The Zig Zag Railway's James File:GlenbrookVintageRailway'sThomas.jpg|Glenbrook Vintage Railway's Thomas File:PuffingBillyRailway'sThomasReplica.jpg|Puffing Billy Railway's Thomas File:TimbertownThomas.jpg|Timbertown's Thomas File:TimbertownCranky.jpg|Timbertown's Cranky Japan Gallery File:OigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Thomas File:OigawaRailwayJames.jpg|James File:OigawaRailwayPercyReplica.png|Percy File:OigawaRailway'sHiro.jpg|Hiro File:OigawaRailway'sRusty.jpg|Rusty File:OigawaRailwayThomasHiroandtheFatController.jpg File:OigawaRailwayThomasandJamesChristmasSpecial.png|Thomas and James Christmas special File:OigawaRailwayPlarailThomas.jpg|Takaratomy Plarail Thomas and coaches File:TomicaOigawaRailway'sThomas.jpg|Takaratomy Tomica Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomas.png|Tomyarts Capsule Plarail Thomas File:BandaiOigawaRailwayThomas.jpg|Bandai N gauge model train Thomas and coaches Category:Miscellaneous Category:Parks and Events